


Is this a scoop? - in the eyes of Mark Lee

by cherrycitrus_blossom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Are they dating?, Cameos from NCT Dream and WayV, Everything started with Johnny, Flashbacks, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, Implied strangers to friends to lovers, M/M, Mark's POV but then it's Kun's POV at one point, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Somebody answer Mark's question, Texting Conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycitrus_blossom/pseuds/cherrycitrus_blossom
Summary: All Mark wants to know is why his boss Johnny gives this customer an extra scoop of ice cream. He doesn’t even know the name of the customer that Johnny always makes sure he is serving instead of Mark.Well, at least this keeps him entertained at work.or: Who is that customer and what relationship does he have with Johnny to make his eyes light up in delight when he walks through the door?#H008 for JohnKun Fic Fest
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100
Collections: Johnkun Fic Fest Round 1 (2020)





	Is this a scoop? - in the eyes of Mark Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my submission for JohnKun Fic Fest! This prompt was fun to write in Mark's point of view and I couldn't help but have some cameos from NCT Dream and WayV hehe. I hope you like it!!

The bell jingles, signalling to Mark that a new customer has walked through the door.

"Welcome!" Mark cheerfully greets the two customers who just walked in and waits until they reach the counter. He can see the two stopping a few steps from the ice cream display to look up the menu above, giving Mark a minute or two to relax a bit before he would eventually have to serve them.

Working at It’s A Scoop! Parlour has become second nature to Mark. He only applied to the open position a year ago so he can earn money for the summer, but he actually enjoyed the job enough to stick around for longer than he intended. Even from time to time, there are moments that Mark wonders why he stayed but ultimately, he doesn't want to leave.

Glancing at the two customers and seeing they're still deciding what to get, Mark takes this as a chance to check on their waffle cone stock and see if he needs to make any more. Making the waffle cones is a task Mark enjoys a lot, although during his first week at It’s A Scoop! Parlour he _almost_ burnt a few if he took his eyes off the machine for a few more seconds. But by his second week, Mark's waffle cone making skills were steady enough that Johnny didn't need to hover behind him.

_"Speaking of Johnny, where is he?"_ Mark wonders as he returns to his spot behind the counter after checking the cones, noting he has enough for now. What also greets Mark in front of the counter is the two customers from earlier.

"Hi, may I take your order?" Mark smiles politely, curious to see what flavours they will pick.

"Can we get one scoop of the hazelnut chocolate and one scoop of the mango coconut? Both with waffle cones please?" The one with green hair asks while pointing to the corresponding flavours through the glass.

"Sure can!" Mark replies as he grabs the ice cream scoop before smoothly scooping up the hazelnut chocolate and delicately placing it on the cone to hand over to the customer. He does that again for the mango coconut just as smooth as the previous before handing over the second one. “Spoons and napkins are to your right.”

"That'll be $10.60 altogether thank you," Mark says as he removes his gloves and places them on the counter before receiving the payment.

"Can we sit and eat? We're waiting for someone who is meeting us here." The one with silver hair asks.

Mark nods, "Take any seat you like. Enjoy your ice creams!"

Noticing that no one else entered the store when he was serving customers, Mark decides to pop behind the back for a drink of water. He's in no rush until he hears the door jingle, it could be new customers, or it could be Johnny.

_"Or that guy again."_ Mark muses to himself, _"Haven't seen him today. Johnny must be disappointed."_

That's another reason why Mark hasn't left It’s A Scoop! Parlour. He hasn't solved the enigma that is the guy with blue hair and Johnny. It's been maybe four months since Mark has noticed Johnny giving an extra scoop to this one customer who comes maybe three times a week. Not to mention Mark notices that Johnny does not charge for the extra scoop, which is technically not allowed but Johnny at the end of each week takes out part of his payment to cover it. It only makes Mark even more curious as to why Johnny does this.

_"Honestly, what is their relationship?"_ Mark frowns to himself as he exits out from the back and heads back to the waffle cone machine, " _Did Johnny lose a bet and he has to give an extra scoop every time he's here? Do they even know each other?"_ Not wanting to think about it for now, Mark turns his attention back to the batter he is about to pour into the waffle maker. There's something relaxing about seeing the batter fill in each square evenly before he closes it so it can cook. Even though Mark has to quickly remove the cone and form its shape, he's done it so many times that it feels like an art form. Well, that's what Johnny said once.

After spending around ten minutes just forming waffle cone after waffle cone, Mark was getting into the zone before he heard the door jingle again. Switching off the machines, Mark turns around to see who walked in it could be the customer who is picking up an ice cream reservation and he sees _that guy_ walking towards the two customers he served earlier.

If Mark was holding a waffle cone, he would've dropped it right about now.

All he can do is watch (with his mouth agape although he doesn't realise it) as the two from earlier jump up to almost tackle the person to the ground who just joined them at their table. Mark also watches in amazement that this person caught both of them in his arms and not topple over because Mark thinks if Donghyuck and Jaemin did that just now they'll be crashing to the ground. He can also see Jeno and Jisung just laughing at them before helping them off the ground if it were to happen.

Somehow, Mark manages to snap out of it and turn around before he is caught staring. But that doesn't mean he is not going to keep an eye out starting now.

“Kun ge!” is what rings out in the empty parlour sans Mark, Kun and his two...juniors? Cousins? Mark isn’t sure who they are in relation to Kun but he’s too curious to drop it. He will refer them to Kun’s juniors for now, but now he has a name to the face since every time he would come into the parlour, Johnny would just perk up and never greet him by his name, just a “Hey.” or “Hey you,” and it’s been driving Mark nuts since Johnny started doing that on purpose the one time Mark tried to ask for his name. So yes, Mark is glad Johnny isn’t here to essentially cockblock Mark’s chances to get more information on the mystery that’s a few feet away.

“Hi to you too. Did you have to almost knock me to the ground?” Kun playfully asks while slinging an arm around the shoulders of the two who were waiting for him, “One day I will be caught off guard enough that we will all fall to the ground and it won’t be my fault.” Kun says with a smile that Mark knows all too well, it’s the one that he uses when replying to Johnny after the latter uses a cheesy pun and Kun replies with one of his own. It doesn’t make Mark nauseous but sometimes he wishes they do their weird banter or flirting when there isn’t a line behind Kun.

Back to the present, the one with green hair looks at Kun with a look of mischief, “As if you would drop us Kun-ge, you like us enough to not to do that!” Which he receives a hair ruffle from Kun in return, who looks like he’s heard that one too many times. The other one piques up, “Plus you’re strong Kun-ge, we know you go to the gym frequently!” Now that’s something Mark didn’t know about Kun, but does that help in connecting the dots of his relationship with Johnny? Maybe, he knows Johnny goes to the gym as well but it doesn’t help that he doesn’t know _which_ one it is, there’s way too many and also, he sometimes tunes out when Johnny talks about how his latest gym session went, so that’s on Mark. He’s going to have to keep listening to the trio who have now sat down at one of the tables and luckily, the two ice creams being held by Kun’s juniors haven’t melted nor fell to the floor.

At this stage, Kun hasn’t looked towards Mark’s direction at the counter, but that doesn’t mean he is going to lower his guard. This is a rare opportunity that Johnny isn’t here at the same time, and he’s curious enough to eavesdrop. But now he has to look busy, so Mark grabs a dustpan and broom and walks around the counter so he can start sweeping from one end to the other until he has to go back. His playlist is still being played from the speakers so it won’t be the sound of him sweeping and the customers talking so Mark can naturally move around the parlour without seeming suspicious. Besides, Mark had to sweep the floor anyway, the last lot of customers who sat furthest from the counter, had somehow left a lot of waffle cone crumbs than he thought.

_“Curse you customers, you could have eaten on the table so the crumbs will drop there and not on the floor.”_ Mark can’t help but tsk at the mess he can see in front of his feet.

“So Chenle, what have you and Renjun been up to today before we met?” Mark can hear Kun ask the two guys behind him.

As Mark turns around to see which one he’s referring to, he notices the one with green hair answers, “Nothing much! We went to see Yangyang and Lucas at the park where they were playing basketball, but it was too hot for us to stay and watch them so we came here to escape the heat.”

Kun nods in understanding, “It’s really hot today, so those two should be heading here after they’re done playing if two went ahead first. Good thing I told you about this place that’s near the park hey?” 

Mark has no idea if what he’s just heard is helping as he continues to clean around the parlour. At least he knows which one is Chenle and which one is Renjun.

“Have you been here before Kun-ge?” Renjun asks as he takes a bite out of his ice cream, not noticing a bit landed on the corner of his lips and Kun as if on instinct, grabs a napkin to dab at the ice cream before Renjun could think about licking it off himself. Fortunately for Mark, he was facing the trio while cleaning another table, so he can subtly look at them as he cleans the tabletop. 

Kun leans back on his chair, “Me? You can say that I’m a regular of some sorts.” 

“A regular of some sorts?” Chenle looks at Kun with curiosity.

Kun smiles in the way that there’s something to hide, “Sometimes I come here three times a week if I can, other times I come once a week. I’m pretty sure I’ve tried almost every flavour this place has on offer.”

Mark almost drops his broom but his reflexes saved him from what could have been an awkward moment. This information isn’t new to him, but he needs to hear about why he’s been coming to this ice cream parlour when there’s about four more in the neighbourhood and if it relates to Johnny. _“I don’t know you two, but I’m counting on you to get the answers I need.”_ Mark starts to clean another table which is also the last one he can clean before he can get any closer and blow his cover. But now he’s wondering where’s the customer who is picking up their order, they should be here by now.

“Why this place Kun ge? Do you like their ice creams that much to come here often?” Renjun asks as he takes a bite out of the cone carefully to not make a mess. Chenle had already finished his as he wipes his mouth and hands of any lingering ice cream.

Kun hums, “Something like that, I have a few favourite flavours here.”

_“Are you sure you come here for the ice cream or you come here for my boss?”_ Mark returns to behind the counter to see if he has to call the customer who was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. Not that there would be an issue since it’s not busy at the moment, but Mark can’t sneak a break out the back of the parlour until this customer picks up their ice cream.

“What flavours do you like?” Renjun points to the display while Mark tries to avoid eye contact by turning his back to them, hoping it doesn’t look suspicious but to also hide his reactions.

Kun follows Renjun’s hand pointing to the ice creams and as he was about to answer, he finally noticed the worker behind the counter. It was easy for him to know that it was Mark despite not seeing his face, and now Kun has put two and two together of the sheer coincidence that no one else has entered the store after he did before Chenle and Renjun started asking him about his relation to It’s A Scoop!. In all honesty, he finds it funny if Mark had managed to listen to him talk about his visits to It’s A Scoop!, but now he has the urge to play around since Johnny happens to not be here (which Kun also just realised).

_“Let’s have some fun Mark.”_ Kun grins to himself.

“Out of the flavours I’ve had, my favourite would have to be...the coffee?” Kun looks at Chenle and Renjun with a twinkle in his eye. “It was recommended to me by one of the workers during my first few visits and now it’s one of my go to choices when I don’t have time to sit and eat.”

Mark almost dropped the takeaway containers he was trying to stack, and it was purely because he knew exactly who recommended the coffee ice cream to Kun. Mark remembers that day at work because the parlour had started selling a few new flavours and Kun had walked in while he was speaking to a different customer. But when he was done with them, he looked out of the corner of his eye, Johnny had struck up a conversation with him. 

It wasn’t hard to hear what they were saying.

  
  


_A few months ago:_

“We have some new flavours if you would like to try!” Johnny smiles as he gestures to the mini menu propped up on the counter that highlights the new flavours.

“Thank you, although I might try them another day. Could you recommend something to me?” Kun looks at Johnny with a small smile.

“Me?” Johnny blinks and points to himself.

“Yes _you_ , am I talking to someone else?” Kun looks at Johnny with what seems to be to Mark as a look of endearment.

“Oh, right.” Johnny scratches the back of his neck with a light blush on his cheeks, “Do you want to try the coffee flavour? It’s one of my favourites.”

“Sure, I’ll take a scoop in a cone please.” Kun nods at Johnny’s choice.

One the icecream was handed to Kun and paid for, Mark starts cleaning one of the tables at the front while Johnny watches Kun try the coffee ice cream, secretly hoping that he would like it. It’s not a full house but there’s a good number of customers here today trying the new flavours which all had positive feedback so far.

“I like it!” Kun hums in appreciation to which Johnny sighs in relief.

“I’m glad you do!” Johnny says while pretending to wipe off sweat on his forehead, “I wouldn’t know what I’d do if you didn’t like it.”

Kun couldn’t help but laugh behind his cone, while Mark is wondering why Johnny's ears are starting to turn red. No one else has signaled to order so he’s stuck watching what is unfolding in front of him. Mark has another hour left of his shift and he’s wishing that this doesn’t last until then.

“I do like coffee so I knew I would like this ice cream, rest assured.” Kun smiles before taking another lick at his cone while Johnny for some reason was watching Kun’s mouth as he had another taste. He’s not sure if Kun is wearing any lip gloss or lipstick, but his lips are a lovely shade of red. So _why_ does Johnny want to find out but getting it on his lips?

“A lovely recommendation from a lovely person.” Kun winks at Johnny who snaps out of his thoughts. On the other hand, Mark’s mouth has just dropped open at what just occurred.

“Huh?” Johnny can’t find his words.

Kun looks at Johnny in confusion, “You said lovely.”

“I did?” Johnny barely managed to reply.

Mark, who couldn’t let Johnny just stand there in a stunned silence, pokes Johnny in the back to turn around and look at him, “You did, because it’s lovely that he likes the coffee ice cream. Right?”

“Um, yeah- yeah that’s right.” Johnny can do with a white lie, but now that’s not the point. The customer just called him lovely. 

SOME CUTE GUY CALLED HIM LOVELY!

Who is this customer and what has he done to make Johnny feel like he is very warm even though he’s standing right in front of an ice cream display? And little did Johnny know, this wouldn’t be the last time he would be seeing this customer, who has left the parlour after bidding Johnny goodbye, and he somehow managed to say, “Have a good day.”

Mark resisted the urge to snap his fingers in front of Johnny’s face and just nudged Johnny to the back of the parlour to get an extra batch of ice cream.

_Present:_

“Hello? Kun ge? Are you listening?” Kun jumps at the sound of a clap in front of his face, and looks between Renjun and Chenle who are looking at him weirdly while Mark took the chance to glance at their table before pretending to look outside for the customer who _still_ hasn’t arrived to pick up their takeaway. He’s really close to calling them.

“Oh sorry, what did you say Chenle?” Kun smiles as if he didn’t zone out at that moment.

“I asked if there’s any other reason why you come to this place to get ice cream?” Chenle repeats, “You also looked like you were remembering something because you were smiling!”

“Ah, I was just thinking about the time I tried the coffee ice cream for the first time. It’s good so you two should try it next time.” Kun says before glancing at the counter, not so subtly checking if Mark is still listening.

Kun was not aware that he was thinking about that time, but Mark could tell from where he’s standing that he was thinking of that time too. He’s itching to say something from his spot at the counter but he’s not confident at the moment to do so. It still doesn’t answer any of Mark’s questions about the relationship between Kun and Johnny. As much as he wants to go up to Kun and ask once and for all, Renjun and Chenle are there and he doesn’t want to get a weird first impression.

Renjun, who was observing Kun, couldn't help but think something was missing. Kun wouldn’t be that fond of a memory like that unless something else happened since then. Not to mention he’s noticed the worker at the counter has been suspiciously quiet, as if he was eavesdropping while he was doing things around the parlour. Chenle hasn’t noticed anything about the worker, but Renjun has his eye on him. 

Renjun looks at Kun again, “Are you sure that’s all to it? You just like the ice cream flavours here?”

Kun thinks for a moment and just shrugs, “I like good ice cream.”

“Have you tried the ice cream at the other places around here?” Chenle piques in. 

“Nope!” Kun says all too cheerfully, “I don’t have the time to try other places. This place is great anyway, why change?”

Renjun couldn’t help but narrow his eyes, “If you say so Kun ge.”

Kun holds his hands up, “If you don’t believe me then don’t believe me. But I was going to ask you two if you wanted more ice cream but looks like I don’t have to-“

“I never said that.” Renjun interrupts, “I would like another ice cream, what about you Chenle?”

“Yes please!” Chenle smiles widely.

Kun laughs, not offended by being interrupted, “Go look and see what other flavour you want. I’m feeling generous today so choose wisely.” He says before watching Chenle and Renjun quickly get up to go look at the display again.

And Kun’s smile goes up when he sees Mark visibly flustered at the turn of events and scrambles to act like he hasn’t been listening in for the past few minutes. Kun also takes this opportunity to look at his phone and answer some messages he got before heading to join Renjun and Chenle once they pick their ice creams.

  
  


_Johnny_

Are you free today? I’m thinking about heading to yours after work.

_Kun_

I’m free!

Actually I’m with Renjun and Chenle and I’m about to buy them ice cream

_Johnny_

Oh you’re at In A Scoop?

Why didn’t you mention you’re stopping by!

_Kun_

I wasn’t planning on that sweetie

They texted me first saying they’re at the parlour I told them about

And then I told them I’ll meet them there since I was meeting them today

_Johnny_

Ohhhhhh

Well I’m not in right now but I will be later!

_Kun_

I’ve noticed you’re not here lol

It’s just Mark today?

_Johnny_

The other person who was supposed to be working with Mark called in sick

Wait

Does Mark know you’re here?!

_Kun_

Obviously

There’s no one else here besides me, Renjun and Chenle

Although I haven’t got any ice cream for myself since I got here

I’m sure the minute I walked in Mark knew it was me lmao

You still haven’t told him anything haven’t you?

_Johnny_

Nopeeee

I think he’s still pissed I haven’t told him your name lol

Pretty sure every time you come in he tries to listen in our convo

_Kun_

Ahhh 

Now that makes sense

Give the boy a break lol

Put him out of his misery already!

I want him to be friends with Renjun, Chenle and the rest!!!!

But I can’t since you haven’t told him!!

_Johnny_

Okay okay!

We don’t have to pretend anymore

You should’ve told me earlier!!

_Kun_

Excuse you!

Who was the one who wanted to keep us a secret to mess with Mark?!

_Johnny_

But babeeeeee

Don’t you find it funny that Mark’s trying this hard to find out about us?

_Kun_

At the start!

But clearly you haven’t given him any hints or anything!

Especially since you always give me an extra scoop when I don’t ask for it!!

_Johnny_

At least I pay for it!,

_Kun_

Yeah but you still dodge Mark when he asks you why doesn’t he?

_Johnny_

Well...

He’s stopped since I don’t answer his questions...

_Kun_

JOHNNY

Just tell him!!!!!

Or I will!!

_Johnny_

Kun wait!!!

Just wait until I get there!!

Hello???

Babe??

Baobei??

?????.

“Kun ge!” 

Kun looks up from his phone to see Chenle waving him over. He gets up and walks towards them as he puts his phone back in his pocket. Johnny doesn’t deserve a reply right now. He sees Mark trying not to stare at him as he is approaching closer, and Kun can’t help but sigh quietly for Mark because of Johnny’s intentions to mess with Mark. To be honest, he thought Johnny would properly introduce Kun to Mark at one point but after realising that he hasn’t made Kun want to pat the head of the poor boy who is suffering because of his boss.

“Did you two end up deciding your flavours yet?” Kun asks as he reaches Chenle and Renjun with the latter still looking at the flavours.

Chenle shakes his head, “Not yet! I just wanted to know if I can get two scoops instead of one?” 

Kun thinks for a moment, not that he doesn’t mind but he knows that the boys haven’t had lunch so he shouldn’t be spoiling their stomachs before then. He’s got a feeling he’ll be taking them for dinner today too, and if Lucas and Yangyang end up tagging along Kun’s going to have to check his bank account.

“I shouldn’t...you just had a scoop didn’t you?” Kun’s also concerned about the sugar high that can happen after.

“I did but there’s two flavours I want to try!” Chenle pouts and Kun can’t help but coo internally at how cute he looks. But he’s not budging yet.

Renjun taps Chenle on the shoulder, “Then you can get both, I haven’t decided what I wanted to get but if you get the milk tea as one of them then I’ll share with you.” The compromise is appealing to both Chenle and Kun.

“Can I really Renjun? I do want to try the milk tea!!” Chenle is almost bouncing with delight.

“That’s Renjun ge to you if you want it.” Renjun says but both Kun and Chenle can tell he’s not serious.

“I want to try the milk tea and the cookie dough!” Chenle excitedly points to each one through the glass which Kun can’t help but smile at him. Renjun is also looking at Chenle with the same smile and Kun is about to bet that even Mark couldn’t help but smile at how happy Chenle looks.

“Well then that settles it.” Kun makes a step towards the counter and in front of Mark on the other side. “Can I get one milk tea and one cookie dough in waffle cones please?”

“Will that be all? Are you going to get one for yourself?” Mark didn’t plan on asking that but his brain had other ideas.

Kun blinks in surprise but both Renjun and Chenle say to him that he should get a flavour as well. “You can’t leave here without an ice cream ge!” 

“Well in that case,” Kun scans the menu in front of him, “Can I get one scoop of coffee in a cone?” He couldn’t help but sheepishly grin at Mark, both knowing the implication behind this flavour.

Mark doesn’t bother to say anything else except nodding before going ahead and scooping the flavours that were ordered. In the back of his mind, Mark is planning on asking Kun about Johnny, but he doesn’t know how to approach it light heartedly. Should he pretend to joke around to break the ice or just straight up ask him? They’ve exchanged small conversations before when Johnny wouldn’t hog all of Kun’s attention but they’re not that comfortable to speak to each other like a friendly regular and worker.

(Also where is that customer who was coming to pick up their ice cream?!)

The bell on the top of the door sounds before Mark can even try to talk to Kun.

And lo and behold, it’s Johnny, the man of the hour.

Johnny who seems a bit puffed out, puts his hands on his knees as he catches his breath both standing up again and walks towards where Kun, Renjun and Chenle are waiting for Mark to finish scooping their ice creams.

“Hey…” is all Johnny says when he stops in front of Kun and tilts down to give him a smile. Kun gives him a smile back, although he would like to greet Johnny with a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey Johnny hyung, took you long enough to come back.” Mark says while looking back down to scoop another ice cream, before Kun nor Johnny can say anything else. “Can you call this customer who was supposed to pick up their order? I’m a bit busy.”

“Oh? Okay sure Mark I can do that.” Johnny says although he wanted to talk to Kun for a bit. It’s only then he notices that Renjun and Chenle are just looking at him and Kun, standing a bit too close for someone that they’ve never seen with Kun before. He hurries behind the counter to do what Mark asked him rather than staying next to Kun like he wants to. 

Mark finishes up with the ice creams and Kun pays for all of them before the trio went back to sit down. He’s told by Johnny that the supposed customer was just running late and Johnny offers to wait outside to pass the customer their order, which Mark agrees with while he cleans for a bit. He’s not that happy that he wasn’t able to speak to Kun before Johnny returned, but there’s nothing he can do except try again to ask despite the failed previous attempts. Mark knows that Renjun and Chenle were confused at Johnny and Kun knowing each other, so he’s secretly hoping they’d ask instead before Johnny walks back inside.

“Who was that Kun ge?” Chenle asks while using his spoon to scoop up some of the milk tea ice cream. 

Renjun stops his own bite midway to his mouth to add, “Yeah, who is that and why were you so close to him?”

Kun was tempted to ignore the two questions and eat his ice cream but Chenle stopped him before he could. Mark, who is watching their table since he had nothing else to do to keep him busy, holds his breath in hope. As long as Johnny doesn’t come back in any minute, his shift is almost over but he is not leaving without getting the answers he wants.

“He’s...someone I know.” Kun starts off slowly but receives an eyebrow raise from both of them, clearly not impressed at the vague answer.

“Let me finish. He’s the one who recommended the coffee flavour to me.” 

“That’s it?” Renjun frowns, “He can’t be just that if he can stand that close to you earlier.”

Kun stutters, “Well...we’re acquaintances? Friends?”

“Pick one or the other Kun ge. Unless you’re hiding something else if you’re so unsure.” Chenle says while stealing a bite from the coffee ice cream.

Kun sighs, “We became friends recently but…”

Renjun perks up, “But?”

_“But what?!”_ Mark is internally screaming in his head.

“But more recently we’ve been...hanging out.” Kun continues although he feels someone’s gaze heavily on him.

“Hanging out.” Chenle doesn’t even bother to shape it like a question, “Is it just hanging out or “hanging out” like on dates?” 

Trust Chenle to be straightforward.

Kun is tempted to bite his lips in nervousness, but stops to fiddle his hands instead. He was not planning to be interrogated today but he knew this day would come eventually, even if Johnny wanted to continue the facade for a bit longer. It’s just a matter of putting the right words together.

“His name is Johnny right? The guy over there said so.” Renjun asks while pointing at Mark who is making no effort to hide that he was looking their way. 

“Yes his name is Johnny, and the guy you pointed at was Mark, one of the employees here.” Kun replies before taking a small bite out of his ice cream, noticing that both Chenle and Renjun stole some of it from him.

“And?” Renjun prompts.

“And Johnny is-“

“I’m his boyfriend.” Kun whips around to see Johnny a few steps away from him, back from (finally) handing over the ice cream order to the late customer arrival. 

_“Your who?!”_ Renjun and Chenle particularly yell in surprise. Kun wishes he brought some ear plugs.

Mark on the other hand, his mouth falls open at the announcement. 

Johnny scratches his head nervously, bringing a hand up to settle at the base of Kun’s neck, who leans back at the familiar touch. Renjun and Chenle have fallen silent, luckily they haven’t dropped their ice creams in shock. But Kun still waves a hand in front of them to bring their attention back.

“Well,” Johnny looks down at Kun, “may as well get Mark over here.”

Kun turns around to look up at Johnny properly with a small frown, “Of course you should! It’s about time we tell him.”

Johnny nods at his boyfriend's words and turns around to look at Mark, “Get over here Mark. I’ve got something to tell you.”

_“Finally.”_ Mark mutters under his breath as he removes his gloves before heading over to where everyone else was. There weren't any other seats so Mark stands next to Chenle who is still sitting down. 

“So?” Mark asks. “Care to finally explain?”

“Mark, this is Kun. My boyfriend.” Johnny says with a small smile.

“Yeah I know that now.” Mark replies while crossing his arms, “I want an explanation as to why you would never tell me his name and give him an extra scoop of ice cream when he comes here.”

“Kun ge you get an extra scoop for free?!” Chenle squawks.

“Not now Chenle.” Renjun shushes Chenle sitting on Chenle’s other side.

Johnny winces at how blunt Mark is being, but he knows he deserves it. It’s taking him a lot to not over share how he and Kun started talking and eventually dating, knowing that Mark wouldn’t want to hear about it yet.

“Can’t I give an extra scoop to my boyfriend Mark?” Johnny asks sheepishly while Kun pokes him in the stomach, noticing the almost teasing tone.

“Well if you would tell me what was your relationship with Kun hyung I wouldn’t have to ask!” Mark says sarcastically. 

“It was Johnny’s idea to not say anything.” Kun interrupts before Johnny can say anything back, “He just thought it would be fun to let you see us talking but the extra ice cream was all Johnny. I didn’t even ask for it.” Kun rolls his eyes at the last part while Johnny is trying not to turn red at being exposed by his boyfriend, “At least he pays it back.”

“Was it that fun for your Johnny hyung?” Mark pouts and recrosses his arms. 

“Ye- I mean kind of.” Johnny changes after seeing Kun glare at him, “It was cute seeing you trying to not be obvious in listening into our conversations when Kun stops by. I was going to tell you eventually!!” 

“Sure you were.” Mark is practically sulking but he’s looking too cute for Johnny to get mad but Kun slaps Johnny on the arm and gives him a look.

“I’m sorry Mark~” Johnny steps towards Mark and puts an arm around him, “I only wanted to play around a little bit I swear!” 

Mark looks away from Johnny, still pouting, “You still could’ve told me his name when I asked.” He grumbles under his breath but to Johnny, Mark is looking adorable despite his attempts to be mad at him. 

“Awww Mark! Why did you want to know so bad?” Johnny tries to appear in front of Mark’s eyesight but Mark refuses to make eye contact and wriggles out of Johnny’s hold.

“It’s because every time Kun hyung walks into the parlour you perk up like a Labrador being called by their owner!” Mark points between Johnny and Kun while still pouting, “You were so happy when he would come in and I wanted to know what was it about him that made you smile like you do when you look at your photographs!”

Silence falls upon the parlour, Renjun and Chenle stare at Mark in wonder while Kun is looking at Johnny who is failing at keeping a blush at bay. Mark who notices the silence late, supports a light blush of his own after his mini outburst. 

“Um-I’m sorry I got a bit heated.” Mark runs a hand through his hair, a habit he has when he’s embarrassed.

“It’s okay Mark,” Kun softly smiles at him, “It’s all Johnny’s fault anyway for this.”

“Hey!” Johnny pouts but Kun ignores his boyfriend for now.

“Anyways, Mark meet Renjun and Chenle. Two cute juniors I took under my wing when I met them when they first started at my university. Renjun, Chenle meet Mark who works here.”

“Hi…” the three greet each other shyly. 

“I’ve been wanting to introduce you to each other since you’re all not far apart in age. Renjun and Chenle have other friends from our university but it wouldn’t hurt to meet other people.” Kun says kindly, “Johnny told me about your other friends Mark and I was hoping to have Renjun and Chenle meet them as well. But I couldn’t since Johnny didn’t even introduce me to you when we were friends or when we became boyfriends.” Kun playfully flared at said boyfriend.

“I said I’m sorry!” Johnny pitifully whines. 

“If you’re that sorry then you can pay for dinner so we can get to know each other.” Kun claps his hands and grins, “I’m going to text Lucas and Yangyang to come along so I hope you have your wallet.”

“Wait what?!” Johnny cries out, “I’m paying?!”

“I’ll pay half babe,” Kun rolls his eyes, “Unless you’re fine paying for all of us?”

Johnny shakes his head quickly, “No let’s split!”

“Then that’s settled!” Kun’s grin returns as he gets up and gestures Chenle and Renjun to get out of their seats, “Then we’ll wait outside while you and Mark close up! It’s closing time!”

While Kun leads Renjun and Chenle outside, Mark turns to look at Johnny who is staring at his boyfriend's back and sighs.

“Johnny hyung, let’s clean up.” Mark pats Johnny’s back, “I was tempted to let you close by yourself but I won’t. I’ve forgiven you a little bit.”

Johnny turns to look at Mark with a look of hope as relief, “You have?!”

Mark raises his eyebrow, “Only a little. I expect you to tell me the full story either at dinner or some other time. I still can’t believe you kept this a secret from me!”

Johnny scoops Mark into a hug and starts twirling, similar to how he picks up Donghyuck in glee when he stops by. “You have my word Markie!”

“Johnny hyung put me down!!!” Mark shouts as he flails his arms around, wanting to be let back down. “We need to close up!”

“Closing up we go!!!!” Johnny screams in joy as he runs to the counter while still carrying Mark despite his protests to let him down, not caring that Kun, Renjun and Chenle are looking at the scene in front of them.

“That’s your boyfriend Kun ge?” Renjun asks warily.

“He’s got a lot of energy doesn’t he?” Chenle asks nervously, staring at how Johnny is swinging Mark around, still not letting him down.

“He’s TME. Too much energy.” Kun sighs at the sight but he can’t help but smile fondly.

“But yeah, Johnny’s my boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it <3
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/ncity_myday)  
> 


End file.
